


A Little Bruno Mars to Brighten Your Day

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [20]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Gen, Half Drabble, Season/Series 01, Songfic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Donut sings.
Series: Writuary 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writuary 2020





	A Little Bruno Mars to Brighten Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 20: Treasure

Donut sang into his hairbrush at the mirror, dancing along in his undersuit and pointing at his reflection in time with the lyrics. “_You are a treasure! You are a treasure! You, you, you! You are!_”

Grif and Simmons stared. “Do you think he does this every morning?” Simmons asked.


End file.
